Perpetual
by Eisen
Summary: Seth, the unorthodox high priest, wished to obtain power through capturing a god. Venus, the young goddess incarnate, somehow becomes the very tool he desires. YGOSM {A MinakoSeto production}


_There was a time when mankind warred with the gods. A time where those strongest fell to the hands of the weak hearted and light became merely a glowing ember in a void of darkness. Differences arose, minds holding conflicting beliefs struggled to find the answers of their truth. A perpetual passion lost in a sea of doubt and discrepancy, drowning in the harbored hatred of rivals, was the consequence of the clash. It was fate that these two souls met._

Before the Age of War, a treaty separated the enemies. The truce was fleeting though, as was fate's disposition. Like the changing tide fate had cast a merciless wave of unrest. The treaty was destroyed and the two Great Civilizations fought against one another. It was a conflict that brought each to their knees. Lives dwindled and the hope of those who remained diminished. The lovers, torn between their duties and clandestine devotion, were separated, their souls shattering with the loss. Their love was never forgotten, but the malevolent whispers of persuasion was enough to falter them both. It was only when another evil ascended did they meet again.

And fate had dealt a cruel hand upon the two…

* * *

Chapter One

The Silver Alliance was adamant in keeping peace between the planets, most of all the stillness between Earth and the moon. The founder of the Silver Alliance, Serenity of the moon, kept watch of the rouge planet as did the daughters of the gods. However, the immortals were forbidden to commune with the lower creatures of Earth. Yet the times were changing and the treaty forged centuries ago had become merely a legend. There were whispers going about, rumors of man wielding a force likely to the evil that shook the worlds many years before. Tales of beasts and monsters roaming the wastelands of the blue planet and of those who wield them circulated amongst the citizens of the planets. It was ludicrous to think that such a people could harbor the power, let alone the magic, to call forth the fiends. And yet Queen Serenity was still doubtful. Her watch was keen, wary almost, but with each day the stories were left with no indication of being truth.

There were other issues that bristled the Queen. The once small civilization of the deserts had grown into an empire. They paid respects to different gods and goddesses, and built lavish temples and oracles to honor them. It was blasphemy and sacrilegious in every aspect. Her ancestors would have smite them for being foolish enough to worship another, but Queen Serenity knew better than to push such affairs. Let the mortals roll in their faults, they would only get what is theirs when Hades took their souls to the afterlife.

The empire of Egypt grew with ferocity and soon it rivaled that of the Silver Alliance. How could the mortals have attained such power, how could have they survived without the blessing of the gods? Her people thought little of the mortals, though they did amuse themselves with their exotic ways, learning their tongues and customs to sate their growing knowledge. Queen Serenity could do nothing to stop the diffusion of cultures. The mortals were proving to be a nuisance.

Princess Serenity, however, thought differently. She had fallen for a prince of the Elysian palace who's name had been linked with the Royal Family before. He was named after the Queen's great-grandfather , Endymion. It was fitting that the princess would fall in love with him, but it was forbidden and dangerous for her to tarry with such a man. Queen Serenity's decision was final. The princess was not to leave the moon. The young heiress defied her mother's command, meeting with her lover on Earth in a guise that would have fooled many if not for the crescent upon her forehead. Her inner court had known all along about the trysts. Venus, the princess's guard and leader of the inner court, was often seen leaving the palace grounds and off to Earth. Queen Serenity never questioned as to why, her attention growing more fierce with the civilizations of Egypt.

Venus had heard of Egypt during one of her _trips_ to Earth. Serenity had disappeared again, and it was her duty as the princess's protector to retrieve her. From what she'd heard, Egypt was a wondrous place. It was said that the great cities was everlastingly lost in sand with only the golden tops of what they called pyramids to guide a weary traveler. Word of great treasure accompanied the tale and many thieves had forsaken their lives to find the riches. The thought of getting lost stemmed fear from the stories, but the thought of finding Egypt was intoxicating. Such a place reminded her of her own planet, and knowingly she had fallen to its alluring call. In her need to satisfy her curiosity, the Venusian taught herself their forbidden language. A sense of worth consumed her at the thought that she was credited in something, much like the wise Mercury. Venus concealed this however, knowing for sure that with her gift of tongues many would look down upon her.

The ways of the forbidden civilizations had ensnared the daughter of Venus. And it was unwise of her to let her curiosity wander…

* * *

"Serenity? Are you well?"

Venus stepped lightly into her Princess's chambers, eyes narrowing when a faint tune reached her ears. It was foreign and oddly enchanting, a whispering staccato of an unfamiliar hymn. Her eyes narrowed on the white form upon the balcony. It was Serenity, gazing solemnly at Earth.

The blonde senshi approached the girl, noticing the princess's lingering sigh before she faced her guard. "Yes. I'm fine, Venus," she said softly.

Venus smiled and said nothing more. She turned to the looming sister of the moon. Earth was magnificent that night, its glowing cadence a stark blue against the black canvas of space. The tune was still gently playing, Venus's gaze deftly lowering to the locket laid upon the balustrade rail. It was a small trinket, star-shaped and carefully crafted. It was obvious who it was from.

"A gift from Endymion?" she asked then.

Serenity blushed and admittedly nodded. "Yes."

"It's beautiful," she said, hesitantly adding, "He…must really love you."

Serenity's blush deepened. Venus smiled, "As long as you are happy, Princess. That is all that matters to me and the others."

"I…," the girl trailed off, flustered. "Thank you…Minako."

The senshi nodded, resting her arms on the railing and placing her chin in her palms. Her eyes traced over the palace grounds below before meeting with Earth once again. She understood why her princess stared at it so. It was beautiful. Not only that, Serenity was in love with a man from Earth. A tragic romance as it was, she couldn't help but sigh at the thought.

"I understand that you miss him, Serenity," Venus began, "but it's dangerous for you to leave. Earth isn't as safe as the moon. It isn't as peaceful."

"I know…"

Venus cast a sidelong glance to Serenity, a piercing blue gaze of concern. Serenity reassured her with a smile, throwing her eyes one last time to the blue planet before returning to her quarters. Venus stayed, gently tracing a finger upon the golden star locket still playing. Inside, the princess watched inquisitively from her bed. The moments stretched, the tune still playing its never-ending chant and Serenity thought of what her senshi had said earlier.

"Is it enough, Minako?"

Venus started, looking over her shoulder. "P-pardon?"

Serenity's eyes shimmered and at that moment she didn't seem to be the delicate princess, but rather the future ruler. "Is my happiness really enough? Enough for all of you?"

The Venusian stood, "As senshi it is our duty to serve and protect you, Princess. We were born to honor your family name! And your happiness means everything to us!"

Serenity looked away, her resolve unfaltering yet she couldn't bear to see the fervor in her senshi's eyes. Venus had been her confidant and guard since she could remember, their families bound to one another as were the others. And of course her friend would say that. Because of duty they were all bound to her, as she was slated to become their princess. The prophets had foreseen it. Under the third line of rulers a great sovereign shall be born, and with that birth followers would be placed to shield the Royal Family's heir. And yet Serenity wondered if it was only obligation which compelled the senshi to her. If they were given the chance to choose between a life of freedom and a life of servitude which would they pick?

Serenity swallowed thickly. "But is it enough, Minako? Could my happiness alone sustain you all?"

Venus stepped into the room, for once uncertain with what to say. "Why…why do you ask such questions?"

"You say it is your duty which binds you to me, but is it duty alone? Are you truly happy with what fate has offered you?" the princess asked then, cerulean meeting with molten sapphire. Venus furrowed her brows, speechless.

"There were times when I a questioned your loyalty," Serenity continued, her voice a solemn echo in Venus's ears. "All of you are of royal bloodlines, yet you serve under my family and have left your homes to become soldiers. And why? Because of duty?"

Venus kneeled before her princess, taking her hands in gloved palms. "Serenity, we have sworn allegiance to you from the day of our birth. Our souls have waited until you were born so we could serve you and your family!"

Serenity sat still, her contemplative silence enough to make Venus doubt her own words. The silver-haired princess let out a shuddering breath, "But if you were left without the obligation of serving the family, would you take your freedom? Tell me, Minako. Are you happy?"

"You are not only my princess, Serenity. You are my dearest friend and I would never leave you. Yes, it is our duty to serve you, but it is not that alone. We love you, Princess. _That_ is why we serve you," Venus said a pleading smile on her lips. "And I _am _happy here. I truly am…"

The confession floated in the room. The notes of a foreign hymn laced with such words of devotion was a stirring ache within the young princess's heart. She threw herself into her friend's embrace, a rare act of affection between the two cousins. The Venus senshi cradled her princess, eyes locking with the locket upon the balcony. Slowly the sweet melody came to an end, a somber silence clinging to both young women as they embraced upon the white marble floor.

And yet one faltered, her reassuring words in vain after all.

_Am I truly happy?_

_

* * *

_

Night descended upon the Great Valley all too quickly, swooping from the heavens to devour the last golden rays. Sun's sister, Moon, cast an ever glowing light upon the palace grounds. Her silver rays peeked over stone carvings, forming a myriad of shadows to run the length of the stone paths. The shadows were welcomed there, providing, what one might think cold, a warm countenance upon the dimly lit stone hallways. Resolute footsteps and the cracks of the burning torches broke the calm.

Seth, high priest of the Pharaoh, walked the length of the passage, his mouth pursed in a hard line as his garbs swirled at his feet. He let out an audible growl and it was at such times when the palace warded from the priest. The search had gone without results. A suitable ka wasn't found and his patience was wearing thin. The Pharoah had given him permission with the palace soldiers, he'd attained assistance from the keeper of the Millenium Key, and yet such a ka with enough power refused to reveal itself to him. Shadah, keeper of the Millenium Key and chief magistrate, was reluctant to join him. However, the man gave in to his argument. It was all for the country. All for the well-being of the Pharoah.

Power was all he needed to unsure his plans success, but the power sought still needed to be found. But where? And how could a mere villager carry such a ka? There had to be some way, some other method in order for him to attain the force he needed. A power equal to that of a god. That was all he needed.

He had heard stories as a child, of mythical beings from another land that posed as mortals. They would roam the cities, talk with other mortals, and even bed with them. These mythical beings were said to be gods, treating mankind as their playthings only to return to their solace in the skies. Some prophesized the will of man, while others wrecked havoc and chaos. Gods wandering with peasants and kings. Such a thought stirred a fervent question within him. Was it possible that these beings actually existed? If so, the ability to mask themselves must prove they have immeasurable powers. They were gods after all. Yet…he had no proof, no grounds as to how they existed. It was blasphemy. To think there were other gods and risk himself the wrath of his own was outrageous, Seth wouldn't do such a thing.

Seth paused short in his step.

But for power, for a ka that could rival the Pharoah's gods…

The high priest smiled then. He _would_ capture himself a god…

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at a YGO/SM crossover. It…ummm…kind of follows the past plotline of YGO, except for that small part when I said that Seth never found suitable villagers with the right ka. I know the basics of what happens in the past, but I'm still left in the dark in some details. Could anyone lend me some info? Just e-mail me! Pretty please?

There will be some spoilers in this fic, and maybe there won't be. It all depends on how I want it to progress…and that's as tragic as possible. For those of you who were lost with what I was talking about with Seth and all the ka mumbojumbo, I'm sorry I didn't warn any of you beforehand. _Sort of a spoiler but not that much_…_Some people spell past life Seto's name differently. I chose to use Seth instead of Set or Seto because of future reasons and references. You'll just have to find out why…_

As for the pairing…ummm…I like them together! They're cute! And are my favorite characters from their respective shows!

I hope you've enjoyed the first installment of Perpetual, please review, feel free to ask questions, and check for updates!

Disclaimer: YGO and SM do not belong to me.


End file.
